Enough
by Line Crah
Summary: " Tu es possessif, arrogant, mesquin, lâche, vil, moqueur et tricheur.  Et moi je suis un briseur de lien ; un briseur de cœur. "


Titre : Enough.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

Rating : T.

Couple : HP/DM

Notes : Voici un petit OS écrit sous une impulsion. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je devais l'écrire. Il n'est pas très joyeux, donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'incroyablement guimauve, niais et se finissant avec un Happy-End. J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Enough<span>

Je n'en peux plus.

J'en ai marre, je sature.

Et toi, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais rien compris d'ailleurs.

Tu es si égocentrique, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. C'est ça le pire.

Et moi, j'suis là, j'attends, j'écoute, je subis.

J'aimerais te dire de la fermer une bonne fois. Mais je n'en fais rien. Je me referme comme une huître, et te laisse monologuer tout seul, comme un con.

Tu vois, je deviens aussi vulgaire que toi. A croire que tu déteins sur moi.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu sais.

Je ne veux pas, et pourtant c'est ce qui va arriver.

Parce que la situation me pèse trop. Elle m'écrase de plus en plus. Elle me broie et m'empêche de respirer.

Je craque.

Tu es possessif, arrogant, mesquin, lâche, vil, moqueur et tricheur.

Et moi je suis un briseur de lien un briseur de cœur.

Parce que j'ai décidé d'être franc maintenant. J'ai décidé de ne plus me retenir et de te cracher à la gueule.

Je vais m'affirmer, et te dire ce qui ne va pas. Ce qui ne va plus.

Avec toi, je me perds. Je coule à pic. Je disparais.

Je deviens invisible à tes yeux, je n'existe plus.

Tu viens me voir pour te plaindre de ton paternel, de tes amants, de ta santé défaillante. As-tu oublié qu'un jour nous avons été ensemble ? Qu'un jour nous nous sommes aimés ?

Apparemment, oui.

Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Après notre séparation, tu t'es rapproché de moi. On a recommencé à se parler aussi librement qu'avant. Toutefois en évitant de parler de nos conquêtes.

Puis un jour, t'as brisé ce tabou.

Tu m'as parlé de ton palmarès. Tu m'as cité le nom de tous ceux que t'avais enculés.

Tu t'en es vanté. Sans t'apercevoir que ça me faisait mal, que je serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer et m'enfuir en courant.

Tu enchainais les coups d'un soir.

Tu faisais ce que tu voulais, quand tu voulais, où tu voulais.

Et tu prenais un malin plaisir à me le faire savoir.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé. Définitivement.

Tu parlais, et moi je me taisais.

Je n'osais plus rien dire, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien. Tu ramenais tout à toi et à ta petite personne.

Grand con, va.

Tu te plaignais de plus en plus chaque jour. Sur tout.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais je restais là, parce que tu avais besoin de moi.

Tu ne montres jamais tes sentiments, tu te caches derrière ce masque froid et méprisant.

Tu es si mystérieux.

Mais avec moi, c'est différent. Tu arrives à rester toi-même. D'ailleurs, une fois lancé, personne ne peut t'arrêter.

Pas même moi. Tes problèmes sont beaucoup plus importants que les miens, tu me l'as déjà assez fait comprendre.

Tu m'es supérieur. Tu as toujours raison, et moi j'ai toujours tort.

Alors, je n'ai plus rien dit. Je n'ai plus parlé de moi, de ce que je ressentais. Parce que ça ne servait à rien.

J'avais envie de changer d'air.

Alors je me suis éloigné. Je suis resté avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai traîné avec d'autres personnes.

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna… Ils m'ont tous accueillis à bras ouverts.

Et étrangement, avec eux, je me suis retrouvé. Ils m'ont redonné le sourire et ma joie de vivre habituelle que j'avais perdue en restant à tes côtés.

Durant les vacances, je me suis lâché.

Totalement.

J'ai enchaîné les soirées, les beuveries entre amis.

Je me suis saoulé jusqu'à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Je me suis shooté jusqu'à voir la Lune clignoter et me faire des appels lumineux…

J'ai multiplié les conneries.

Je me sentais libre.

Mais ça, tu n'as pas apprécié.

Tu es devenu encore plus possessif et incontrôlable. Et t'es revenu à la charge. Parce que, moi, Harry Potter, je suis tien.

Je suis ton objet. Ton pantin.

Mais j'en ai assez. Assez de tout ça. Assez de toi.

Laisse-moi m'envoler.

Laisse-moi…

Et tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est que je me suis attaché à toi. Et je sais qu'à l'instant même où je te dirais tout ça, où je te donnerai le coup de grâce, je vais le regretter.

Je culpabilise déjà.

Je suis trop bon trop con.

Parce que tu as besoin de moi et que moi je vais te laisser tomber. Je vais t'abandonner comme une merde sur le bord de la route.

Et je me déteste pour ça.

Mais il faut que ça cesse. Il le faut vraiment.

J'ai le droit d'être égoïste et de penser à moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Je suis désolé Draco.

Je suis désolé.

J'en ai assez.

* * *

><p>Alors vos impressions ?<p> 


End file.
